


Haze

by the_wild_ginger



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mafia AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Strippers & Strip Clubs, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wild_ginger/pseuds/the_wild_ginger
Summary: Chastity - as she had been aptly nicknamed - works at Daibazaal. Not only a strip club but a front for the Galra mafia. Hence how they get away with turning their strippers into prostitutes on the sidelines. It was far from a dream job but once in, the only way out was death. On the flip side, was Voltron. A high-end club that fronts for the Altean Mafia. With these two Mafias constantly at each others throat, it isn't uncommon for spies to slip into the opposing club. If caught, it doesn't end too well for the spies of either faction. When Chastity runs into an Altean spy, not only is he determined to help her escape from Daibazaal, but Chastity is determined to help him stay under the radar and take down the Galra.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain explicit materials including drug abuse and violence. There is likely to be sexually explicit material, however, there will be warning before each chapter containing such things. There will be mentions, if not descriptions, of rape and abuse as it keeps with the vein of the storyline. I will do my best to separate these things into the different chapters with appropriate warnings so you can skip them as necessary. 
> 
> This is unbetad so please bare with any spelling or grammar mistakes, although I do my best to avoid them.

_Arus wasn't the nicest city by any means. It was home to far too many bars, a poor police department, and multiple mafias that had more control of the city than the government that supposedly ran it. Hookers hung out on most street corners and drugs were peddled out in the open. This wasn't all but it was enough to mean that walking through the slummiest part of town wasn't a good idea. Yet, I didn't have a choice. A night of drinking at the best bar my friends and I could afford on a college student budget while on spring break a town over, which just so happened to be the worst bar in the slums of Arus, ended with my friends ditching me just before last call. Because of this, I was left to stumble in a drunken haze in hopes of finding a bus station or still running taxi service. My steps were staggering and it took my all to keep from stumbling into the street or a pole._

_I had paused against one such pole, a street lamp next to a crosswalk when a dark car pulled up. I assumed to stop but with no other cars on the street, it should have continued on its merry way almost immediately. Instead, it idled and by the time the danger began to break through my drunken haze, the passenger window was rolled down. "A young girl like you shouldn't be walking this part of town alone, especially in your...state," the speaker in the passenger seat was a woman and immediately helped set me at ease. She looked only a little older than me with red hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Rings and blue and green were tied into the part of her hair that was tied up._

_The haze set over my mind pretty quickly, set at ease by the seemingly friendly woman. "I...I'll be fine. I'm just gonna... gonna find a bus station and take it home," my words came out slurred and unsteady, honestly, I wasn't even sure if they came out correctly but my meaning seemed to get across if the look on the passenger's face was anything to go by. She turned to look the driver, the shadows hiding them from view. "How about we give you a ride to where you're going? I doubt you can make it much farther," my eyes, which I hadn't realized even closed, snapped open as her words brought me to attention once again._

_"Oh...no...no, I can make it," my words were still slurred and came out slower, tired. I finally managed to push myself off of the pole and stumbled back some. I was startled when I felt my back hit something solid but definitely human. I turned my head slightly, blurry gaze taking in another woman. However, unlike the woman in the passenger seat, this one was near twice my size. She had dark skin and dark hair that would have been an afro if it weren't pulled into two space buns. The look would usually cause the wearer to look cutesy but on her, it managed to make her even more intimidating._

_"Get in," her words sent a chill down my spine and my entire body was shaking. If it weren't for the larger woman holding my upper arms and the alcohol still coursing through my system I would have been fighting but with my muddled senses and the fact I was being held in place, it was a bit difficult to do. Unceremoniously, I was tossed into the back seat of the car, which I hadn't even noticed had been opened. The larger woman followed behind me and I could feel the door as it slammed shut._

_"We've got a pretty one, Lotor is going to be happy," the woman in the passenger seat spoke way too cheerfully for the situation as the car jerked forward and down the street. I wanted to try and sit, question these women that had thrown me in the car, but my body wasn't listening to me. A mix of alcohol and exhaustion ran through me and I was slowly slipping away. As the world was shrouded in darkness, I faintly heard the woman beside me speak, "Lotor wasn't her pristine, no playing this time Ezor._

* * *

 

I awoke from the dream with a start, cold sweat running down my spine. My breaths were heavy and shaky as I slowly sat up. It was the night I had been picked up off the street, a night that changed my life forever. The trio that had grabbed me; Ezor, the woman in the passenger seat, Zethrid, the woman who had pushed me into the car, and Narti the driver, were members of the Galra mafia. They were tasked with finding young men and women to work at Daibazaal, usually finding druggies off the street and cleaning them up. Every once in a while they would look for those who were alone and easy targets, I had been one of those unlucky targets.

"You alright, Chastity?" a groggy voice spoke from beside me. My gaze turned to the bed aside my own. A boy only a few years older than me was propped up on one elbow. His dark hair was long and messy, having grown into a mullet since I met him. Slowly, I sat up and drew my knees to my chest. "Yeah," I finally answered him, "I just dreamt of that night I was picked up off the streets." 

A look of sympathy passed over the boys face. They called him Angel, claiming it was a jab at the devil you could see in his eyes when he was angry but I only ever saw looks of sympathy or they were completely blank. I did my best to give him the ghost of a smile in hopes of chasing away the sympathetic look, "Don't worry about it, they're getting better." I could see that Angel was unsure. He was one of the few people who knew my story. Knew how I was one of the few people that worked at Daibazaal that were forced here and didn't come in being a drug addict looking for easy money and easier drugs. 

Angel opened his mouth to say something but was quickly interrupted as a door slammed open. "Everyone up and get ready, food in twenty minutes!" a guard stood in the doorway and bodies jolted from beds. The guard looked over the room before leaving and allowing the door to slam shut behind him. The room we were in was scattered with rows of 'beds'. They were really thin cots with a grungy pillow and blanket. The room usually might be able to hold at most 20 people at most with the cots, yet at least 50 people were crammed inside with a cot for each one. 

"Yo, ready for the day?" another guy sat down next to Angel. Angel gave a short nod of his head as a couple of pills were dropped into his hand. This was a normal routine, although not always the same person. Drugs were always being swapped between workers, at least the workers that stayed in the room. The strippers and hookers that were forced in or came in looking for a way out and off the streets. 

Pills were the easiest drug to get around here, of any variety really. I had only been working at Daibazaal for under a year by my estimate but I rarely saw anything aside from pills. Drugs were technically against the rules but really, it was just let it not be obvious you did them. Smokeables left a smell and you needed something to smoke it out of while anything injectable would mar your skin. Customers didn't mind blown pupils but marred skin just wasn't as attractive. Angel tossed back a couple of the pills before holding them out to me. I shook my head and he didn't look surprised. He always offered, I always declined. 

Although I had been working at Daibazaal for maybe a year, there were a couple months of 'training' I had to go to to be at their standard of working and that was just to become one of their dancers. Through my months I had managed to stay under the radar, a good dancer but not great. A handful of customers always came to see me but not too many that I would be pushed to go beyond just dancing. Guards didn't treat me terribly nor did they expect anything from me. Keeping myself on a low radar kept me safe. Angel had taught me all of that. He also told me that it would only last so long, soon they would push me to go farther and sooner or later I would go beyond dancing. Even if I stayed away from drugs the entire time, I would turn to them eventually. 

"Let's go to the showers, food isn't going to wait for us," Angel had gotten to his feet, the other worker having disappeared off while I was reminiscing. I followed suit and we made our way towards the back doors of the room, opposite of the door that the guard had slammed open previously. The showers were locker room style but not seperated by gender, here you couldn't hide your bodies from anyone. Guards were positioned here as well, making sure no funny business happened in the shower and no one would harm themselves. 

A guard paced each end of the showers as workers undressed and cleaned. Angel took a shower beside my own. Undressed, you could see pale scars marring his even paler skin. Somehow, he was still one of the most popular workers at Daibazaal, contrary to what we were always told. It also made his name of 'Angel' all the more ironic. Washing was quick, we had wasted too much time on the cots already and food wouldn't wait for us, as Keith had said. 

Outside of the showers were containers with white cotton shirt and pants. We didn't have to look good around other workers, just customers, and that was where costumes came in. You were lucky to find clothes that fit you, most were large sizes and hung off most of the workers as almost all had small frames. Drugs and barely eating did that to someone. As long as you didn't look completely sickly none of the head honchos cared what you did to yourself. 

"Here," Angel appeared at my side as I was pulling on a t-shirt that was two sizes too big. I turned my attention to him and saw he was holding out a pair of the cotton pants everyone wore. I silently swapped the pair I had grabbed with the pair he was handing me. Thanks to that, I now had a pair only one size too big on me instead of three. Being probably the biggest earner for Daibazaal, he could easily get the best of most everything. From pants that would fit him perfectly to the largest portions of meals. Befriending him had probably been the best decision I had made since being forced here. 

From swapping pants to sharing meals, and even him helping me practice dancing, he helped me with staying in line while stuck here. Our hair was still damp as we made our way to the dining room. It was a decent size room in the basement, actually pretty nice considering the fact that everyone in the facility had to eat there. Food was served lunch room style but you only got three meals a day. If you missed a meal, you missed it. Every meal your name was marked down, you couldn't get seconds and if you missed the meal. As always, me and Keith went through the line together, getting what barely passed as food, and taking a seat in the back of the dining hall. It wasn't too crowded at this point, all the guard already had their morning meals so only workers were getting meals. 

Angel sat across from me and I could see that his pupils were already blown wide. He said that they helped keep him numb throughout the day, at this point he's been taking them so long that they no longer affected his mood beyond that. Others said that they made them happier and others said that it made them happier or even enjoy the job. That one was always hard to believe but I would take their word for it, the longer I could avoid the drugs the better I would be. 

The meal was in silence, as they usually were. It was the last moments we would have before we would have to get to work. It passed by too quickly. "Alright everyone, if you're not done then too bad, you're done. Get changed and get to work," a guard spoke from a corner of the room. There was no clock but somehow he was able to tell the time. Angel and I moved quickly, dumping our food and heading out towards the changing room where everyone would get into our costumes. We each got a selection of them a month and they were the only clothing we got that would fit us perfectly. 

As Angel and I were making our way out of the dining room, I was stopped by a hand on my arm. One of the guards. Angel immediately noticed me stopping and he stopped as well, his eyes flashing for a moment before they looked blank once again. "Lotor wants to see you after you change. Be quick, someone will be waiting to take you there," he spoke quick before releasing my arm. My entire body had become tense. Angel grabbed a hold of my other arm and began to pull me towards the changing room. "Come on, you know as well as me that you can't leave Lotor waiting," I gained my footing quickly and followed after him. 

The changing room was definitely the nicest room in the building, at least that customers weren't allowed in. Vanities lined the walls, each with a chalkboard name-plate above each. A clothing rack sat next to each vanity hung with glittering costumes and accessories. Shoes were stacked underneath the vanity mirror. Sadly, Angel's vanity was on the other side of the room from my own. We parted ways as we entered. "I'll see you on the stage, look for me in the crowd," Angel told me with a small grin before his face flashed back to neutral. 

As I reached my vanity, I saw one costume standing out in my rack and immediately knew it would have to do with whatever Lotor wanted me for. Quickly, not wanting to make the very owner of the club wait, I slipped on the costume. A tight black and glittery crop top that really was more bra than shirt, a matching pair of glittery shorts that, once again, was basically underwear, fishnets underneath and a black and purple half-jacket. I found a pair of thigh high boots that were dark purple with black detailing and quickly threw on makeup to accentuate my features along with match the outfit. I let my dark hair fall free as it's natural waves always looked nice. 

As soon as I was done, I was heading out of the changing room. I saw Angel eye me as I went out, we had seen all of each others outfits and this had never been in mine. I gave him a gentle shrug before quickly leaving. I made my way through the back halls of Daibazaal and climbed several sets of stairs before reaching the top floor of the building. I'd never actually seen the outside of it but I had been told it was 6 floors high with the basement being where workers lived and ate, the first floor was a bar where customers could drink and were attended by staff that would bring them drinks and food and some who you could enjoy the company of. The second floor had stages for dancers with 6 different stages you could choose to go to. The third floor was a club in itself, a bar and loud music where you could dance the night away. Aside from bartenders and bouncers, there weren't many workers on that floor. The fourth and fifth floors were both a bunch of private rooms where someone could go if they really liked a worker. I had never been to those floors, luckily, but Keith had told me enough about them. The sixth floor was offices for all the higher-ups that worked for the club, specifically Lotor, the owner of the club. 

His office wasn't hard to fine. It was straight down the hall from the staircase. Both the walls and door seemed to be made of glass and I briefly wondered how he got any privacy. As I was approaching the door it swung open on its own. "Chastity, come in," Lotor's voice was easy enough to recognize and I quickly stepped inside. Lotor was sitting at his desk and I jumped when the door slammed shut behind me. Glancing over my shoulder saw Narti, the woman that had been driving when I was taken off the street. 

"Sit," Lotor spoke, causing me to jump, and I quickly took a seat across from the man. Lotor wasn't a big man but he was tall and imposing all the same. He always wore the tidiest suits and his white hair was past his shoulders, mostly slicked back with a small frock falling over his face. I couldn't meet his eyes, hell, I couldn't meet his general direction. The first time I had met him I had been extremely hung over and terrified. He acted really nice, at first. Offering me water and asprin, a cold cloth to clean my face, and then he dropped the bomb that I would be working for him from now on. 

When I tried to fight it, tell him I couldn't, beg to be let go, his true colors showed. He became aggressive and I realized I didn't have a choice. Nearly a year later, a year of trying to stay under the radar and avoid ever having to see Lotor again, here I was. Sitting in his office once again, this time not hungover and knowing completely what kind of man he could be. 

"Chastity," he spoke with an air of superiority and it made my body tense, "Look at me." It took everything in me to bring my gaze in his general direction, let alone to land on his face. He definitely looked a lot kinder than he was, a soft expression and seemingly kind eyes. "We're going to start having you work the floor," his hands were folded under his chin and he looked at me with a steely gaze. My mouth went dry and it felt like my heart stopped, "W-what?" 

His hands dropped into his lap and he straightened. "We're testing you out on the floor tonight. You're a great dancer, you have potential but you also have a beautiful face and body. Customers come asking about you a more and more every time you work. Now, we want to meet that demand. I believe you have more potential on the floor than on the stage. Tonight, we are testing it out." 

My mouth wasn't working. My mind was running a mile a minute. I swallowed the ball of nerves in my throat and opened my mouth to say something only for it to snap shut again. Lotor gave me an expectant look, "What is it?" He was becoming impatient, that wasn't good and I knew it. I took a deep breath, I couldn't keep him waiting, like Angel had said. 

"It...it's just working the floor. I mean....I've heard, you know, rumors-" I was cut off as Lotor let out a chuckle that made my stomach twist in knots. He cleared his throat softly before speaking, "Rumors that customers can take women they like to the rooms to spend some...quality time with them?" I nodded my head sheepishly at the question, I knew it wasn't a rumor, Angel wouldn't like to me, but I couldn't think of how else to bring it up. Lotor chuckled once again, "You know as well as I that it's not a rumor but don't worry. You need more experience on the floor before you can take that step. Tonight will just be a test run to see how well you fare, but you better not dissapoint." 

The motion of his hand flicking towards the door along with the sound of Narti opening told me that this conversation was over. On shaky legs, I made my way out of the office and back to the changing room. Commotion could still be heard from inside so I knew that we had not quite opened up yet. Only dancers would be gone now, getting ready for their opening numbers of the night. As soon as I stepped inside I found my vanity and plopped down in the seat with a heavy groan. Almost immediately, Angel was sitting on my vanity, looking on with concern, "I'm glad to see you aren't hurt, what happened?" I blinked back tears that were threatening to spill over as I turned my attention to the older male, "I'm working the floor tonight." His eyes blew wide, immediately understanding why my entire body was shaking and tears shined in my eyes. No one that worked the floor got off easy their first night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A kind of slow and uninteresting first chapter but I wanted to get in some character information and information about Daibazaal and Chastity's situation before we got to the meat of the story! Hopefully, it'll be worth sticking around for!


	2. Chapter 2

"I'll keep an eye on you, I promise," Angel spoke gently as he squeezed my upper arm, attempting to calm me down, "Newbies on the floor never get taken to private rooms unless they came off the streets as prostitutes. They just want to see how you do, I'm not letting anything happen to you." I gave a gentle nod of my head at his words, I knew he was right, even if my mind kept wanting to turn to the worst.

"Alright, enough sitting around. Section one; Chris, Diamond, Ashley, Liam, Tiffany, and Amber. Section two; Lola, Ginger, Destiny, Devon, James, Lucas, and Skye. The rest of you will be working section three. Get to work. Guards will pull you out for breaks when they feel you need them," a guard spoke loudly and quickly, ushering everyone out as he spoke their name.

I shared a look with Angel as we left the room together. At least we would be in the same section. Sections one and two were technically the same floor, where the dancers were but each section was comprised of three stages. It gave customers something to do between dances and kept money flowing in if they weren't tossing it towards the dancers. Plus, the workers in those sections helped to serve food and drink when they weren't occupied. Section three was the club. I had only been there a handful of times, only passing through for some reason or another, but it definitely seemed to be the most popular section of the building. When open, it was always packed and bustling. Probably due to the fact that most workers on the floor were stationed there. Had to keep the customers happy, after all. More workers meant more happy customers.

"Remember what I told you when you got here," Angel reminded me and I gave a small nod of her head, mind flashing back to words he had told me before my first night dancing. We had only just met but he was kind to me right away.

_It's a game. Pretend. When you're out there, you're someone else. Someone whose body is no longer their own. You're strong. Hide away in the deepest crevices of your mind and let that someone else take over._

I had followed his advice from the moment I stepped onto that stage. The frightened girl I arrived as was momentarily stuffed away and I pushed all the training I had been given the past months to the forefront of my mind. I adopted a stage persona and slowly, it had started to consume me. I was far from the girl I had been when they had taken me. I doubted I could ever become that girl again. Even if I somehow managed to get out of this place. 

Silently, I shook my head to chase away the forming thoughts. The only way out of this place was death. I had seen what happened to people who tried to escape, there was an occurrence every few weeks, it was never pretty. 

The feeling of a hand landing on my shoulder caused me to jump, startled. "You alright?" Angel's brows were furrowed in concern and I could see that his pupils had become smaller. He was coming down. I'd never actually seen him coming down, how he reacted. Almost always he had some sort of drug in his system, even waking up he immediately took some form of drug or other. However, from the stories he had told me he wouldn't have to worry about coming down much longer. Customers loved to get the workers high, guards didn't stop them. 

I gave a small nod of my head, "Don't worry, just psyching myself up for tonight." There was a nod of understanding, a small smile, before the sounds of customers filing into the club distracted us. "Good luck," he murmured, squeezing my arm before we were forced to separate. We weren't allowed to hang around each other during work hours unless we ended up at the same table. A part of me was hoping that would happen, just so I wouldn't have to do this on my own. 

The night started quickly. At first, I was just hoping between the bar and tables, serving drinks and food as I was asked to. My stage persona came out easily, too easily if I actually thought about it, and fit working the floor perfectly. The leers shot pointedly in my direction were hard to ignore, nor were the touches and squeezes I got in passing. We weren't allowed to react, however, it ruined the illusion of the workers just being objects.  _Things_ for the customers to look at and touch as much as they wanted. 

"Hey cutie, why don't you come sit with us for a little bit," I was placing drinks on a table when one of the customers spoke up. We hadn't been open too long but he was the first to want me to sit with them. When no tables were asking for me, I began to hope that none would. I glanced over my shoulder. Angel was at a table nearby and from the look on his face, he knew what I was silently asking. 

In reply, he gave a short nod of his head. This was what I was supposed to do, it was my job, and I just needed the reassurance I wouldn' be getting in trouble for not continuing to serve drinks. As I slid into the booth, someone took up my station and began to serve drinks in my place. "Ah ah! I knew you couldn't say no to me," the man may have been referencing some hidden charm he had but in reality, he wasn't wrong. We weren't allowed to say no to customers unless their actions could kill us and even then we got in trouble if we did so. 

The man put his arm around my waist as soon as I sat down and yanked me closer to him to the point I was nearly sitting in his lap. Once I was close to him, he fell into a conversation with a guy sitting across the table from him. Another woman sat on his lap, she was giggling at whatever was being said but I couldn't bring myself to pay attention. 

My gaze fell to a table across from the one I was sitting at. It was the one Angel was sitting at. Only one other person sat with him. An older man, at least he looked older with shock white hair and glasses that the light hit perfectly to hide his expression. He wore a pressed suit and had one arm slung across Angel's shoulders. They leaned close to each other, whispering it seemed. Every once in a while one of the pair would laugh or giggle softly, sharing soft touches. It was a stark contrast to the man I was sitting with who gripped my waist tightly as if to keep me from escaping - like I was even allowed to.

I watched as Angel whispered something into his suitor's ear, leaning up slightly before motioning in my direction. My eyes widened as both of them turned their attention to look at me. Quickly, I moved to turn my attention back to the man I was sitting with. Not quick enough, it seemed, as I met the eyes of the man with Angel before I finally looked at the man I was with. 

"Now, what is it I can call you?" I seemed to look back at just the perfect moment as the man I was with turned his attention to me. I hummed softly, my stage persona taking over once again, "They call me Chastity." That piqued the man's interest, "Now that's a name to find in a place like this. The question is, does it hold true?" The look in his eyes was definitely not one I enjoyed, it was disgusting really. Lust clouded his eyes that raked over me. One of his hands moved to the bare part of my thigh, squeezing. I swallowed hard. 

"As true as you want it to be," somehow, my voice didn't shake and I thanked whatever deity that watched over me for it, even if they seemed to be failing me in every other aspect of my life. The man let out a loud laugh, the drink his hand was curled around slammed down on the table in a show of mirth, "Intriguing prospect. I might just have to check that out later." His hand continued to squeeze and rub at my leg and it took all I had to keep my body from shaking. 

I ended up not spending much more time with that man. He drank too much too quickly and his friend excused the both of them. After that, I bounced between different men and women all with similar interactions. Too much touching and lewd conversation but in the end, I avoided any drugs and managed to talk anyone out of taking me to private rooms. Even though newbies on the floor weren't supposed to go to them, I doubted the guards would stop someone from taking me there. 

Breaks passed quicker than the night, enough time to get a drink and food and clean up a little before I was sent out again. By the end, I was mentally and physically exhausted. I showered as soon as I was back to the room with our cots and the showered. Once back in the cotton clothes we always wore in downtime, both multiple sizes too big. Groaning, I landed heavily on my cot. 

"You did good today," my gaze turned to Angel, laying on his own cot. I let out a soft sigh and ran a hand over my face, "It was terrifying. The stage is so different, they don't touch me up there. I don't have to come up with any fancy words to pick their interest."A look of sympathy passed over Angel's face. 

"It gets better," he was trying to make me feel better, I knew he was but it wasn't working. Really, it was doing the opposite effect and I was becoming worked up. "When?" I asked sharply as I quickly moved to a sitting position, startling Angel, "When they start taking me to private rooms? When drugs actually start to look good? How about when I overdose trying to dull the pain of it all?" I didn't realize I started crying until I saw the pain in Angel's face and I quickly swiped them away. 

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, it's just a lot to take in. I already know the path this is going, I'm just scared," I let out a heavy breath and quickly shook my head before Angel could say anything, an apology or more words to calm me, "Let's just change the subject, who was that guy you were sitting with earlier? When I sat down with that first table?"

Immediately he picked up on what I was asking about, "He's a regular. Asks for me almost every time he comes in, most regulars have a favorite. Takashi. He took an interest in you as soon as he saw you so I was just telling him a little about you. That you're new." I only nodded gently as he spoke. My mouth opened to question him more but was unable to as a guard slammed open the door to call dinner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter but I'm glad I got more writing in.


End file.
